Problem: Solve for $d$. $2(5-d)=2-4d$ $d =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ d $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2(5-d) &= 2-4d \\\\ 10-2d &= 2-4d~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -2d+10{+4d} &= 2-4d{+4d} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 4d to each side}}\\\\ 2d+10&=2 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 2d+10{-10} &= 2{-10} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 10 from each side}}\\\\ 2d &=-8 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{2d}{{2}}&= \dfrac{-8}{{2}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2}} \\\\ d &= {-4} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ d = { -4 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]